


Undyne stops a mugging

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [64]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fights, Mugging, POV First Person, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: Undyne writes a diary entry about stopping a mugging.





	Undyne stops a mugging

On my way home from the gym I have to go over the bridge and over the train tracks. It’s kind of a long walk but I like it, it lets me cool down and sort of gather my thoughts and let my breathing go down. I always end my routine by running a mile or two and I find that when I finish running I like can’t think for five minutes maybe. It’s a really exhilarating feeling, honestly, but it makes me feel very stupid and foolish because I’m not getting enough oxygen to my brain or whatever, I don’t know why exactly, but I always seem to fumble whatever I’m saying or go into the wrong room or just stand around trying to figure out what I’m doing and if anyone sees me or tries to talk to me I get really flustered and try to force it and it never works. If there’s one thing I hate about myself it’s that, I just get

Glassy is the word I use but I can’t describe it, it’s like I’m paralyzed or damaged and I know what I should be doing but I can’t quite make myself do it, like I’m sort of along for the ride with someone just learning how to drive but I can’t give them suggestions or grab the wheel or whatever. Okay that’s a dumb analogy. Whenever I do something like that when I get alone I close my eyes and lean up against the wall and sort of berate myself, but that just makes me feel worse.

When I’m cool, you know, it’s easy to look back on those moments and be like ‘oh man I’m such a dumbass i should just do x or y or z and it’ll be cool’ but as soon as it happens again I slip back into the same routine. I think it was the Buddha who said that trying to be calm is not calmness and

Okay, I’m getting off track. I ramble a lot, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to. I

I can’t believe I’m apologizing to my diary, I’m a fucking mess. I just like I quoted the Buddha I am such a basic bitch and I hate that but that quote is like something I try to live by, whatever that means. I’m digging the hole deeper. God I hope he doesn’t find this, I would like die and then I would have to kill him.

You know what I think the problem is I think I’m still on like an adrenaline high. I keep bouncing my feet and jiggling my hips and I’m just laying here but I want to go out and go for another run but I wanted to come in and write this down so I don’t forget but I can’t like stay on topic. I think that’s it really, I should just like go and pace in the living room or something until I calm down. Trying to be calm is not calmness. I feel

 

That helped. It was really warm and sunny today so it was nice walking home, I took off my jacket and sort of like basked in it. It was super, super nice. I go over the bridge and down the hill into the city and just past the little Korean place a few blocks from our house there is literally a guy getting mugged, in the little alley right there where that one time Brill and I

I am such a fucking dork holy shit. I’m blushing just thinking about it and getting flustered and I need to get a grip god damn Undyne. That one time Brill and I made out. That’s it.

Anyway, that’s like our alley, right? And just past the AC unit on the side of the building this thug has a knife, a dinky little switchblade or whatever, and he’s holding up this guy. I’ve got no illusions about this city, it isn’t incredibly nice but it’s not an absolute slum either, and this was in broad daylight. I do a little fade, lean up against the corner, watch for a bit. He isn’t paying attention.

There’s something really like pathological about this I guess. I miss wearing my armor and fucking shit up every day. I miss that a ton and while I have a better life now sometimes I want to just ditch all this and go back. It’s like I’m on the edge of a cliff and I want to climb down even though I know I’ll fall. I don’t feel that way usually, though. He helps and Brill helps. A lot, really, but I’d never tell either of them.

 

I motion to the guy, the one getting mugged I mean, I motion for him not to do anything but his dumb ass doesn’t get it, he starts babbling, asks me to help him and the thug spins around and starts jabbing at me, yelling at me to go away bitch and stuff like that. I guess the mugger thought I’d leave and the muggee thought the mugger would like get cold feet if there was a witness. I just cross my arms and watch until the thug sort of swaggers up to me, and then I do a spin and kick the knife out of his hand. It was really sweet, honestly, like I wish I’d been able to see it cause it felt sick and I bet it looked sick too but whatever. I totally broke his hand, I could feel it. He starts yelling and swearing and I punch him in the face and I broke his nose too, and I asked him if he was going to run and he runs. That was it. It was kind of anticlimactic honestly, and then the guy falls over himself trying to thank me and he tries to give me some money and idk I sort of snapped. I pushed him away really rough against the wall and told him I didn’t do it for a fucking reward and then I left. He followed me for a little bit but I gave him a really nasty look and he left.

I think the problem is he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He had on nice clothes, a suit and everything, and he was sort of naïve. Him trying to give me money sort of ruined it for me, honestly, it made me feel dirty. Is it bad if I kind of wished I’d left? But I can’t blame him, I shouldn’t.

 

I liked beating the fuck out of that guy and I don’t know if that’s good or not. I liked breaking his hand and his nose, I liked the way it felt when they snapped, I liked the sound it made. I don’t know if that’s good or not but I hope I don’t have to do it again cause maybe I’ll like it more then and then what do I do. I don’t know.

**Author's Note:**

> Another first-person Undyne story. I think I maintained the general feel of Undyne's thoughts as before pretty well, and I generally think these are pretty good interpretations of the kind of person she'd be.
> 
> I kind of wish I'd done more with that conflict between Undyne wanting to be back in her armor versus being a normal person who doesn't "fuck shit up every day" but I guess I didn't have enough time or something, although it does reflect Undyne's character; I don't know exactly how openly introspective she'd be, I think this current level is pushing it, even for her journal. I think it's something that she'd worry about and obsess over, but privately in her own head. Another thing that comes into it, a little subtly, is the timeframe of Undyne's relationship with Brill and the one with 'you' - what it seems like I was going for was for it to be simultaneous, or at least overlapping, but looking back on it now I don't know if that's the correct choice. I think Brill needs more fleshing out, at any rate. She's a good character and a good foil for Undyne, but most of the focus has been on 'you' and he's pretty bland.


End file.
